pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serperior
| name=Serperior| jname=(ジャローダ Jalorda)| ndex=497| evofrom=Servine| evointo= None| gen=Generation V| pronun= Sir-peer-ee-oar | hp=75| atk=75| def=95| satk=75| sdef=95| spd=113| total=528| species=Regal Pokémon| type= | height=10' 10"| weight=138.9 lbs| ability=Overgrow Contrary (Dream World)| color='Green'| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Serperior is a -type Pokemon that was introduced in the Generation V games Pokemon Black and White. It is classified as the Royal Pokémon. It has the ability Overgrow. It evolves from Servine at level 36 and is the final form of Snivy. This Pokemon raises its head high to intimidate opponents. It only becomes serious when fighting a strong enemy. Appearance Seperior is a serpintine'' Pokemon, much like Dratini, Dragonair, or Seviper. However, it is the first -type serpentine Pokemon. Serperior is green with some yellow designs on it, kind of like Rayquaza. The small wing-like protrusion is now a collar. It sprouts small, stubby hands. Its red eyes are also relatively small in comparison with Snivy's. It also has a long green tail with three leaves sprouting from it. Also known as the Regal/Royal Pokemon, Serperior is very different from its first evolution, Snivy. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Serperior |blackwhite=Evolve Servine |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | name=Snivy| black=It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally.| white=They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent. | }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Serperior }} Trivia *The only Special-based moves Serperior can learn through level up or via TM are Normal or Grass-type (with the exception of Hidden Power). *Despite popular belief, Serperior is not 'limbless', as it has two small stubby arms located on the side of its body that resemble small leaves. *Serperior is the only starter Pokemon without legs. *Serperior's Dream World ability, Contrary, causes Serperior's Special Attack stat to rise by 2 stages instead of drop by 2 stages when Leaf Storm is used. *Of the 3 Unova starter Pokemon final evolutions Serperior has the highest Defense, Special Defense, and Speed but has the lowest HP, Attack, and Special Attack. *Its name is a combination of the words 'serpent' and 'superior'. This is the second Pokemon to have its name based off of the word "superior" the first being Rhyperior. *This is also the fifth reptilian Grass-type starter pokemon. *Serperior is the only final evolution of a starter pokemon that slithers. *Serperior is based on western culture (royalty), where as Samurott and Emboar are based on Japanese and Chinese culture, respectively. *Unlike other snake-based Pokemon such as Arbok and Seviper, Serperior is not even part Poison-type. *Despite being the final stage in a 3-pokemon evolutionary chain and having a base stat total of 528, Serperior still has the same Special Attack stat as an Oddish (and the same Attack stat as a Bellsprout). *When leaked images first surfaced on the internet, many people believed the final stages of the 3 Unova starter Pokemon were actually nothing more than a hoax. Furthermore, an artist confessed to creating the 'fake' images and basing Serperior's design off of that of Milotic. *Serperior is a Pokemon to have perior in it's name, another being Rhyperior. *Serperior was named after the word serpent, since it resembles the animal, and superior. Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category: Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Stage 2 Pokémon